Te VaS y Te PieRDo
by lauryta-evans
Summary: unos vecinos nuevos se mudan al nº 6 de privet drive, magos y con una hija que ira con harry a Hogwarts, muchas sorpresas a leer! que es mu bueno y dejad rewiews pliss! besitos
1. el comienzo

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero que os guste intentare actualizar cada semana a lo mejor el viernes traigo un nuevo capi... bueno espero que os guste:

CAPITULO 1

Era una mañana fria de julio, para estar en pleno verano hacia frio. Harry se levanto de la cama para asomarse a la ventana. Se quedo alli, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando el barrio.

Desde que había llegado ese verano sus tios le trataban mucho mejor, Petunia había charlado muchas veces con sobre su madre contandole traversuras de cuando eran niñas, aunque despues se distanciaron, Petunia aun la quería como a una hermana y a el le iba a tratar como a un hijo, cosa que no había hecho, pero que haria. Dudley le llamaba primo y hablaban todos los dias, el unico disconforme era el Tio Vernon.

Estaba empezando a anochecer cuando a lo lejos de la calle vio acercarse un coche, por lo que se veia iba bastante cargado. El nº 6 estaba en venta ya que sus dueños se habian ido a vivir a Nueva York.

El coche se metio en el garage directamente, y por las ventanas empezaron a verse luces. Ya era completamente de noche, cuando Harry sintio ganas de salir a dar una vuelta, cogio su varita y salio por la ventana, bajando por el canalon de la casa. Cuando estuvo abajo, echo a andar hacia un parque cercano. Alli había sido donde había visto por primera vez a Sirius aunque convertido en perro. Se sento en uno de los bancos del parque. Al reecordar a Sirius sintio una opresion en el pecho.

Desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, hacia dos semanas, se sentia muy deprimido por la muerte de Sirius, no podia dejar de culparse, pero al menos tenia unos buenos amigos que lo apoyaban y le animaban con sus cartas. Aun asi el se sentia bastante solo. Cuando miro el reloj vio que ya era demasiado tarde, asique se encamino de nuevo a la casa de sus tios. La subida a la habitacion era mas costosa, pero en esas dos semanas había cogido practica subiendo y bajando.

Justo cuando entro en la habitacion su tia Petunia le llamaba para que bajase a cenar. Harry bajo las escaleras ceno y se volvio a su dormitorio. Durante la cena Petunia había dicho que al dia siguiente irian a conocer a los nuevos vecinos.

Harry se subio a su habitacion, donde Hedwig le esperaba con una carta en el pico. Harry la leyo ya metido en la cama:

Querido Harry, esta mañana he llegado a la madriguera, esta mañana ha venido dumbledor ey le hemos preguntado si te deja venir ya y nos ha dicho que aun no, lo sentimos mucho queremos que estes aquí pero debemos hacer caso de Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny y yo te echamos de menos. Contesta pronto besos y abrazos. Herms, Ron y Gin. 

Harry decidio que contestaria a la mañana siguiente, y apago la luz, lentamente se quedo dormido sumido en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente desperto temprano, la unica que también estaba despierta era su tia. Se metio a darse una relajante ducha, ya que los vecinos nuevos les habian invitado a pasar la mañana y a una barbacoa.

Tras la ducha se fue a su habitacion para arreglarse un poco.Cuando bajo los dursley ya estaban casi preparados.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la de sus vecinos.

Una mujer morena, con los ojos negros y brillantes y pelo ondulado les abrio la puerta.

buenos dias!- dijo la señora mientras pasaban – oh Petunia cuanto tiempo!

Si es cierto Christine, bueno a Vernon ya le conoces, este es mi hijo Dudley, y el es Harry, es mi sobrino, pero mi hermana murio y le hemos cuidado nosotros – dijo Petunia

Ohh pobre chico – dijo la mujer – bueno ya ocnoceis a Connor, mi hija esta en el jardin, con eso de que hoy hace muy buen dia a aprovechado para tomar el sol

Connor era un hombre también moreno, pero con reflejos azules, y ojos marrones.

Pasaron hacia el jardin y cerca de la puerta les esperaba la hija de Christine y Connor: Amy. Era una chica un poco ams baja que Harry, con el pelo negro y reflejos violetas y muy largo ondulado que caia encima de sus pechos, sus ojos eran marrones como los de su padre, pero con el brillo de los de su madre, un cuerpazo, penso Harry.

esta es Amy – dijo Christine- estos son nuestros vecinos, ella es Petunia, Vernon, Dudley y Harry. Te acuerdas que te conte que conocia a petunia de hace mucho?

Si me contaste, encantada, habeis traido bañador? – pregunto la chica

No – contesto Dudley. La chica miro a Harry quien nego con la cabeza- tienes piscina?

Si si quereis bañaros vamos en un mometno a por vuestor bañador – dijo Amy

No yo la verdad no quiero bañarme – dijo Dudley

Y tu Harry? – preugnto Amy – venga! Bañate ya que Dudley no lo hace...

Esta bien- dijo Harry

Toma las llaves de casa no tardeis – dijo Petunia dandole las llaves a Harry.

Amy y Harry salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al numero 4. entraron y se dirigieron a la habitacion de Harry. Saco un bañador de su baul y se disponia a cambiarse.

Se quito la camiseta, y su varita asomo por la cintura del pantalon, el se giro y vio a Amy, que se acercaba a el.

Cada vez estaba mas cerca, y le cogio la varita.

es muy bonita, yo también tengo una, por si no lo sabias soy bruja – dijo la chica

a si? no lo sabia, iras a hogwarts? – pregunto Harry

claro, yo antes iba a un colegio español, que era donde vivia, pero ahora... espero ir contigo – dijo la chica sonriendo. – buenos abdominales – dijo pasando sus manos por ellos.

Harry sintio un escalofrio mientras la chica recorria su vientre con las manos

no te puedes quejar – dijo el sonriendo

hombre despues de estar desde los 4 años haciendo gimnasia ritmica... no no me quejo – dijo ella

ya no haces? – pregunto Harry

no a los 11 años me quería llevar a competiciones serias, pero para ello tenia que tomar ciertas pastillas que retrasaban mi crecimiento y eso a mis apdres no les hizo gracia, aun hago gimnasia pero ya no tanto – dijo ella – pero quieres cambiarte ya?

Esque... estas tu – dijo Harry

Ohh ok me voy – dijo Amy, saliendo y cerrando la puerta

Al cabo de unos minutos Harry salio on su bañador puesto.

vamos – dijo la chica

se encaminaron de nueco hacia la casa de Amy.

Pasaron un dia muy divertido, bañandose en la piscina, jugaron al futbol con Dudley, hasta la noche.

bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Petunia

muy bien como querais – dijo Christine

vosotros 3 si quereis podeis salir a dar una vuelta por el barrio – dijo Petunia

Los tres jovenes se miraron.

te dejo solo con ella Harry – susurro Dudley a su primo – mama yo no tengo ganas si quieren ir ellos...

por mi vale – dijo Amy

ok por mi también – dijo Harry

bueno no vuelvas muy tarde Harry – dijo Petunia

vale – dijo Harry

Amy y el salieron a la calle, vestidos. Hacia fresquito. Fueron al parque y se sentaron en un banco.

bueno entras a 6º entonces? – dijo Harry, iniciando una conversacion

si en Gryffindor – dijo ella

conmigo – dijo Harry

si contigo – dijo ella mirandolo fijamente a los ojos

Se quedaron mirandose a los ojos. Por unos minutos no pensaban en nada mas, solamente en ellos, en ese momento bajo las estrellas.

que frio – dijo ella – nos vamos?

Ok – dijo Harry.

Ambos chicos empezaron a andar hacia su casa.

bueno mañana si quieres podemos... no se ir a londres a dar una vuelta con Dudley – dijo Amy

ok... – dijo Harry.

Amy se quedo mirando al chico. Harry tenia los ojos fijos en ella. Amy le miro a los ojos acercandose a el. Cuando estuvo cerca, dejo que fuera el quien se acercara. Harry entendio el mensaje y se acerco mas a ella, pasando sus manos por la cintura de la chica hasta su espalda. Mato la poca distancia que había entre ellos juntando sus bocas, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Fue Amy quien profundizo el beso, y comenzo a explorar la boca de Harry con su lengua. A los minutos se separaron.

buenas noches Harry – dijo Amy sonriente

buenas noches – dijo el

La chica se metio en su casa y Harry entro a la suya.

esa chica es muy mona – dijo tia Petunia

ademas ira a tu colegio...- dijo Dudley

eh eh eh que no ha pasado nada – dijo Harry a su tia y a su primo

ya claro... – dijo Dudley

me voy a la cama – anuncio Harry

buenas noches – dijeron su tia y su primo

Harry se metio en la cama, pensando aun en Amy. Realmente la chica... le gustaba.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buenoe spero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis rewiews porfa ehh! Bueno besitos y dejad rewiew plis! Besoss a tods!


	2. vamos de compras?

TE VaS y Te PieRDo

Bueno contesto a rewiews, me ace ilu ke me dejeiiiss! Fgracias a todos muxos kises os kierooo!

Amny-Saga ex Ignis- bueno esque como Dumbledore dijo que Harry estaria seguro siempre que pudiera llamar a la casa HOGAR pues pense que una charla con la tia y el primo y que petunia recordara viejos tiempos harian ver que Harry necesita que lo cuiden y lo traten bien... pero si mejor pa el! Lo de ser mas lanzado... ya veras por que! Muxos kises wapa y gracias!

Xtinamc: muchas gracias por dejar el rewiew! A ver si tu también actualizas pronto ehh

bronwyn bm: aun quedan muchas sorpresas graciuas por el rewieww besitos!

CAPITULO 2:

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto temprano se fue a dar una ducha cuando volvio encontro a Hedwig con la respuesta a la carta del dia anterior.

La carta de Ron decia:

aun no sabemos cuando iremos a comprar los materiales, y de momento Dumbledore no te deja venir, pero unos pajaritos nos han dicho que estas bien aocmpañado no? Te echamos de menos besos y abrazos de Ginny, Ron y Hermione . 

Harry contesto a su carta. Y despues bajo a desayunar.

Alli estaban su primo su tia, faltaba su tio.

donde esta el tio Vernon?- pregunto Harry

se fue esta mañana a una reunion de trabajo – respondio tia Petunia

por cierto esta mañana ha venido Amy pero estabas dormido, dice que quiere ir a comprar ropa a londres, y que vayamos, lo que pasa que yo no puedo debo ir a comprar mi uniforme del colegio y libros y esas cosas...- dijo Dudley con un gesto de aburrimiento

mmm ok a dicho algo mas? – pregunto Harry

si que se pasaria a las 12 – dijo Dudley

Harry miro el reloj, aun le quedaban 15 minutos, subio a su habitacion se vistio mejor, fue a coger dinero pero solo tenia dinero magico.

puedes llevar ese también – dijo una voz desde la puerta

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontro con Amy

llevate unos galeones alli podemos pagar con eso – dijo ella

alli... donde?- pregunto Harry

en Harrods – dijo Amy- una tiendo enorme magnifica, tienen de todo luego iremos a otros sitios...- dijo Amy

ok – dijo Harry cogiendo dinero – vamos?

Vamos – dijo ella sonriendo.

Amy y Harry salieron de la casa. Fueron a una parada de autobus que había cerca, y Amy llamo al autobus noctambulo.

bienvenidos al autobus nocatambulo – dijo Stan- aaa Harry eres tu!

Si bueno vamos – dijo Amy subiendo

A donde se dirigen? – dijo Stann mando a Amy conn cara de pocos amigos

Harrods – contesto ella, y se dirigio con Harry al 3 piso a unas camas.

Se sentaron sin decir nada. El autobus les mareaba de lado a lado.

Llegaron a harrods, unos minutos despues se bajaron y entraron al centor comercial.

Empezaron a mirar ropa, a probarsela, y a comprarsela.

Amy estaba esperando a que Harry saliese del probador donde se estaba probando ropa. Un chico muy rubio paso cerca de ella y se puso a mirar ropa en unas estanterias que estaban cerca.

La puerta del probador se abrio y salio Harry con unos pantalones aqueros blancos y ajustaditos, una camisa negra. GUAPISIMOO!

te queda...- empezo Amy a decir.

Harry al ver a Draco Malfoy, le tapo la boca y la metio corriendo al pequeño probador. Había cerrado la cortina para que Malfoy no les viera.

que pasa?- pregunto Amy en un susurro –no em digas que has visto a tu peor enemigo ahí fuera!

Pues... si – dijo Harry sonrojado

Ese rubito?- pregutno Amy

Si ese- dijo Harry

Es guapo...- comento Amy

Ya pero eso no le salva de ser un cabron – contesto Harry molesto

Celoso? – pregunto Amy mirandole picaramente, a la vez que abria la cortina y salia

Celoso? Yo? Porque deberia estarlo? – dijo Harry en voz baja

Unas horas despues de haberse recorrido el centro comercial entero, se fueron a comer, con un cargamento de bolsas... . despues se fueron a dar un paseo por Londres, hasta que se empezo a hacer de noche y volvieron a Privet Drive.

estoy reventada – dijo Amy entrando a su habitacion seguida de Harry

normal... despues de la paliza que nos hemos pegado... – dijo Harry dejando un monton de bolsas cerca del armario

bueno no sera para tanto – dijo tirandose boca arriba en la cama

Harry se sento a su lado.

no lo entiendo... – dijo Harry en voz baja. Amy se incorporo

el que? – dijo pregutno ella

que hayas podido comprar tanta ropa... – dijo Harry riendo

ya bueno... soy adicta a las compras – dijo ella volviendo a tumbarse

bueno yo creo que me voy a mi casa – dijo Harry

ammm bueno te acompaño – dijo ella.

Ambos chicos bajaron. En la puerta del numero 4:

bueno entonces... hasta mañana? – dijo Harry

claro... hasta mañana... emm bueno que descanses – dijo Amy

tu también – contesto Harry

Amy se volvio a su casa, despacio. Mientras Harry la observaba y recordo la noche anterior, se toco los labios con la yema de los dedos, recordando cuando la beso... . Amy oyo que alguien se acercaba a ella, cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontro de cara con Harry, casi sin poder reaccionar, Harry la beso agarrandola por la cintura. Se separaron unos minutos despues.

ahora si que dormire bien – dijo Harry

quedate a dormir...- pidio Amy – conmigo... mis padres no estan

pero... tengo que avisar a mis tios... y... – dijo Harry sorprendido

ya estan avisados... solo tienes que aceptar – dijo Amy sonriendo

claro que si – dijo Harry

Ambos chicos entraron de nuevo a casa de Amy. despues de que Amy arreglara la cama para Harry, directamente se acostaron.

Harry – susurro Amy

Mmm? – murmuro harry

Estas despierto? – preugnto Amy

Tu que crees? – dijo Harry

Vale... ven – dijo Amy

Que? – pregutno Harry sorprendido

Que vengas!- dijo Amy impaciente

Harry se levanto y se acerco a la cama de Amy. Se sento en un borde.

que quieres? – preugnto Harry

metete – dijo Amy

ehh para que? – dijo Harry

mal pensado... solo quiero que duermas aquí conmigo – dijo Amy

vale – dijo Harry metiendose con ella en la cama – pero apra que quieres que este aquí?

Esque... tengo frio! Pero no pienses mal ademas quiero hablar contigo – dijo Amy

De que – dijo Harry poniendose frente a ella en la oscuridad

De... nosotros? – dijo Amy dudosa

Si que pasa – dijo Harry

Pues no se lo que pasa... si somos algo o no somos nada – dijo Amy

Somos... novios – dijo Harry – desde ahora mismo... Amy quieres ...- no termino la frase ya que Amy le había empezado a besar, profundamente sin dejarle terminar

no entiendo, como en tan poco tiempo... – susurro Amy para si misma

te he llegado a querer tanto – termino la frase Harry

me lees la mente? – preugnot Amy divertida

no, pero yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo – dijo Harry.

Se agacho un poco y volvio a besar a Amy. Mientras ella le correspondia feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

FiN DeL CaPi!

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis rewiew! Muxos besitos a todoss!


	3. Te Marchas

Te VaS y Te PieRDo 3

Contesto Rewiews muxas gracias por dejarmelosss ehh os quiero muchooo!

Xtinamc: muxas gracias por el rewiew wapaa! Ya veras lo k pasara con Ron... habras sorpresas... jeje muxas gracias wapetona besitoss!

Amny-SagaexIgnis-: muxas graciassss wapetona! Bueno lo de Harry y Amy... asi es el amor no! y bueno... lo de Draco saldra ams adelante... esque es una sorpresa! Jejeje por cierto... Sirius saldra dentro de muy poquito... y veras de que forma... va a ser... no puedo decirlooo jeje tampoco lo de si Amy ira a la madriguera o a Grimmauld Place... pero vamos en el 3 y 4 capitulo muchas de estas cosas se descubriran... ya veras... Muxisimas gracias por dejarme el rewiew wapetonaaaa besooosss!

Browyn: muxas gracias x el rewiew ya veras... besitos wapa!

CaPiTuLo 3:

La semana paso rapidamente, sin dar muchos sobresaltos. Dudley, Harry y Amy se pasaban el dia dando vueltas por el barrio o en la piscina de Amy, jugando en el cesped del jardin... . Unas tres semanas despues, a Harry le llego una carta de Ron donde decia Que iban a ir a comprar los libros, y que Dumbledore pronto le dejaria irse a la Madriguera.

Esta noticia le sento bien a Harry pero a la vez no quería separarse de Amy el resto del verano. No se lo dijo a ella, pero le dijo que irian al callejon diagon pronto para comprar las cosas para el colegio.

Ese jueves por la mañana Harry se desperto temprano, Amy estaba entre sus brazos, de espaldas a el, la noche anterior se había quedado alli a dormir. Estaba acurrucada, la sabana le tapaba hasta los brazos, y solo se veian sus hombros con las pequeñas tiras del pijama. Su pelo ondulado estaba suelto, y los rayos que entraban por las rendijas de la persiana hacian resaltarsus reflejos violetas, paso su manos por el pelo de ella, Amy estaba empezando a despertar. Harry comenzo a besarla en el cuello. Amy ya estaba despierta del todo y sonreia. Se dio la vuelta y beso a Harry.

buenos dias peque – susurro Harry

buenos dias...- dijo ella sonriendo, Harry seguia besandola en ell cuello – mmm ojala todos sean asi...

ojala – dijo el mirandola – venga arriba! Que hay que ir a comprar los materiales!

Amy se levanto rapido. Su pijama era un pantalon corto y una camiseta de tirantes. Harry se levanto también. En ese momento entro Dudley por la puerta.

Harry Amy dice mi madre que os prepareis que en cinco minutos llegan los Weasley – anuncio Dudley

Ok enseguida bajamos – dijo Harry

Se vistieron y bajaron, justo cuando bajaban las escaleras los weasley llamaron a la puerta. Tia Petunia abrio.

buenos dias Sres. Weasley pasen por favor pasen – dijo Petunia soriente

buenos dias – dijo la Sra. Weasley – Harry! – abrazando a Harry

Harry abrazo a todos sus amigos mientras Amy esperaba de pie cerca de la escalera.

bueno... os presento a Amy – dijo Harry colorado – este es Ron, Ginny, Hermione , los gemelos Fred y George, la Sra y el Sr Weasley- dijo mientras Amy saludaba a todos.

Echas las presentaciones, salieron de la casa y se metieron en unos coches del ministerio. Se separaron en dos grupos: Los Sres Weasley y los gemelos en uno y Ron, Ginny Hermione y Amy en otro.

Estuvieron hablando sobre el curso durante el trayecto hasta que llegaron al Caldero Chorreante.

Se juntaron de nuevo y desde ahí accedieron al Callejon Diagon.

Una vez alli primero se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts a comprar los libros.

bueno entonces cogeras aritmancia? – pregunto Amy a Hermione

aun estoy dudando! – dijo Hermione – tu cuales coges?

Yo estaba dando aritmancia y runas... pero cogere runas que me gustan mas – dijo Amy al final

A mi también pero... runas- dijo al final

Entonces iremos juntas – dijo Amy sonriendo

Entonces mejor! – dijo Hermione

Siguieron mirando libros cuando de repente se toparon con un rubio platino.

A-Amy? – pregunto el chico sorprendido

Draco!- dijo Amy abrazandole – cuanto tiempo! – todos miraban O.o

Si es verdad cuantos 4 años? – dijo el chico sonriendo

Si mas o menos- contesto ella

Con quien has venido? – pregunto Malfoy

Con ellos! Les conoces? – pregunto Amy

Vaya si les conozco...- dijo Malfoy

Me imaginaba que si... quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente – dijo Amy

Bueno entonces mejor en otro momento porque debo irme – dijo Malfoy – escribeme una lechuza y me cuentas vale?

Ok bueno esta tarde te escribo – dijo Amy- adios!

Adios!- dijo Malfoy abraznaodla por ultima vez

Todos que habian mirado como agilipollados (con perdon).

de que conoces tu a Malfoy? – preguntaron todos a la vez

pues era mi vecino durante las vacaciones donde yo vivia en España el iba de vacaciones hasta que dejaron de ir, eramos muy amigos – explico Amy

Todos se quedaron callados. Las chicas se fueron a mirar mas libros y los chicos al otro lado.

Harry estas bien? – pregunto Ron

Si bueno... ver a tu novia abrazando de esa manera a la persona que ams odias en el mundo... y encima oir que son amigos y que se van a escribir... – dijo Harry

Ohh vamos... lo ha dicho AMIGOS nada mas – dijo Ron – deberias confiar en Amy

Si yo en ella confio, de quien no confio es de Malfoy- dijo Harry.

Un rato despues se juntaron para ir a comprar las tunicas, y algunas cosas mas.

Amy Harry y Hermione tenian las suyas, y Ron y Ginny miraban tubicas de gala nuevas.

Hermione ven un momento – llamo Ginny

Ahora vuelvo – dijo Hermione dejandoles solos.

Harry tenia la vista baja en algun punto del suelo.

Harry- llamo Amy, al no obtener respuesta – Harry se puede saber que te pasa!

A mi? Nada – dijo Harry

Harry...- dijo Amy

Joder Amy... tu eres amiga de la persona que mas odio le abrazas como si nada y le dices que le escribiras y que es tu amigo...- dijo Harry

No estaras celoso!- dijo Amy sorprendida mirando a Harry- ay venga Harry confia en mi, el no me gusta ni nada y es buena persona aunque no lo parezca...

Amy yo confio en ti pero no en el – dijo Harry muy serio

Tranquilo vale? Escucha no me voy a separar de ti nunca vale? Por muco que haga Malfoy o que haga el mismisimo Voldemort – dijo Amy

Te quiero – dijo Harry antes de besarla.

Salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a la de los gemelos que quedaba cerca. La habian inaugurado la semana anterior y por lo que habian contado les iba muy bien.

Harry todo lo que quieras para ti es gratis – dijo George

Eso! tu nos has ayudado mucho asique todo gratis para ti – dijo Fred

Chicos no si de verdad... – empezo a decir Harry

Dejate de tonterias y cuentanos que tal con Amy!- dijo George cambiando de tema

Bien... muy bien – dijo Harry sonrojado

Ve con cuidadin Harry... – dijeron Ferd y George antes de alejarse.

Chicos es tarde deberiamos irnos – dijo el Sr Weasley.

Uno por uno se despidieron de Fre y George que se quedaban en la tienda y volvieron para dejar a Harry y Amy en casa de sus tios.

Harry quiero hablar contigo – dijo el Sr Weasley, Harry y el se apartaron del grupo- escucha el lunes vendremos para llevarte a la Madriguera, asique el lunes a las 12 de la noche estate preparado vale?

Sr Weasley... yo no quiero irme – dijo Harry

Me lo imagino Harry pero deber venir- dijo el Sr Weasley- es la decision de Dumbledore

Bueno pues... el lunes entonces – dijo Harry

Volvieron a donde estaba reunido el grupo.

adios Amy, que pases un buen verano – dijo Hermione

igualmente Hermione , nos vemos el 1 de septiembre! Adios Ginny – dijo Amy abrazandolas

si el dia 1 nos vemos – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Cuando los Weasley se hubieron ido entraron a la casa.

y Dudley?- pregunto Harry

Dudley se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana con un amigo del colegio que nos le hemos encontrado hoy- explico tia Petunia.

Bueno entonces, vamos a dar una vuelta? – preugnto Harry a Amy

Si vamos – dijo ella sonriendo.

Avisaron a Tia Petunia de que saldrian y llegarian para cenar y salieron. Se fueron a un parque cercano mientras hablaban, y se tumbaron en la zona de cesped. Amy tenia su cabeza encima de la tripa del chico mientras el la acariciaba el pelo.

Amy – dijo Harry- te tengo que decir algo

El que? – pregunto ella

Pues... el lunes... me voy – dijo Harry

A donde? – pregunto ella

A casa de Ron a la Madriguera – dijo el

Cuanto tiempo? – pregunto Amy

Hasta el final de verano cuando vayamos a Hogwarts – dijo Harry

Que? Ni siquiera podre verte el dia de tu cumpleños... estamos a mitad de julio! Un mes y medio! – grito Amy

Lo se... yo no quiero irme pero Dumbledore...- dijo Harry. Abrazando a Amy

No quiero que te vayas! – dijo Amy

Escuchame... Amy por muy lejos que este no te voy a dejar de querer – dijo Harry.

Por el orstro de Amy caian lagrimas silenciosas. Harre las seco con us mano y la abrazo de nuevo.

te quiero mucho Amy, nada nos va a separar...- susurro Harry

prometemelo Harry... que no me vas a olvidar... que te acordaras de mi todos los dias...- pidio Amy

te lo prometo- dijo Harry.

Despues de dar un paseo por el barrio volvieron a casa de Harry. el sabado estuvieron todo el dia en la piscina de Amy ya que sus padres habian tenido que slair urgentemente y vendrian a la noche.

El domingo Amy tuvo que irse con sus padres. Cuando Amy se iba llegaba Dudley.

y que tal el finde?- pregunto Harry

bueno... divertido- dijo Dudley- me ha dicho mi amdre que te vas el lunes

si... -dijo Harry

lo sabe Amy?- pregunto Dudley

si se lko dije el mismo dia que lo supe – contesto Harry- te voy a pedir algo...

si tranquilo la cuidare y no se le acercara nadie – dijo Dudley

gracias – dije Harry

Se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, y se acostaron. Al dia siguiente se levantaron muy tarde, a l ahora de comer.

ya era hora no?- dijo Petunia al verlos bajar

si bueno...- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

anda venga sentaros a comer – dijo Petunia.

Se sentaron a comer y despues Harry se fue a su habitacion para preparar el baul. Empezo a meter todo, la ropa, los libros, materiales de pociones... . tras meter todo en el bual se fue a asomar a la ventana. Apoyo la frente en la pared. como hecho de menos a Sirius... penso. Desde que había estado con Amy, mas o menos estaba ocupado y no pensaba tanto en su muerte... . pero había algo que no sabia nadie, ni Ron, ni Hermione , ni Ginny ni Amy. había seguido teniendo sueños, pero ahora Voldemort no se metia en su cabeza ni viceversa, soñaba con la muerte de Sirius, en su mente la tenia grabada a fuego. La lenta caida tras del velo... . Una lagrima silenciosa rodo por su rostro, no podria soportarlo, era demasiado, la profecia, la muerte de Sirius, ahora también le separaban de Amy... . mientras había estado con ella esos pensamientos habian estado en un segunod plano, pero ahora todos volvian a su mente agolpandose de nuevo.

Unas manos lo agarraron por detrás, y una cabeza se apoyo en su espalda. Se giro y vio a Amy. la chica rapidamente le abrazo. Se sintio reconfortado en parte.

Amy...- susurro Harry en su oido

Harry no digas nada, porfavor – pidio Amy

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados. Se separaron, Harry se quedo mirando a Amy, sus ojos, sus perfectos rizos, su sonrisa... la iba a echar de menos.

_Y sin poder olvidar lo  
que dejas lo que has  
aprendido  
van a cambiar las caras  
los sueños, los días y  
yo lentamente te pierdo_

Se acerco a ella y la beso. Abrazadola por la cintura mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cuello del chico.

Como un regalo que

al ensuciarse tiró quien  
limpiaba  
como un vaso después  
de beber el trago más  
dulce  
con un adios, con un te  
quiero

prometeme que me escribiras... todos los dias... pensaras en mi...- pidio Amy en el odio de Harry

lo prometo... pero... esto no es un adios... es un hasta pronto- dijo Harry

y con mis labios en tus dedos  
para no pronunciar las  
palabras que dan tanto  
miedo,  
te vas y te pierdo

Amy puso un dedo sobre los labios de Harry, para que se callase. No hacian falta palabras... .

Unas horas despues, llego Dumbledore para llevarse a Harry.

Harry es la hora – dijo el director

Harry se giro hacia Amy, quien tenia lagrimas rodando por su rostro. La abrazo na vez mas, mientras ella lloraba en su hombre, la separo de el y la limpio las lagrimas. La beso dulcemente.

te quiero no lo olvides – susurro Harry en su oido

yo tambein te quiero, no lo olvides tu tampoco – dijo Amy

Me alegra tanto  
escuchar tus promesas  
mientras te alejas.

Vio como Harry y Dumbledore tocaban el traslador y desaparecian, sentada en la cama.

FiN DeL CaPi! Espero que me dejeis rewiew! Esta aquí abajao es muy facil ;) bueno muxos besos y asta el proximo capi! Besitosss!


	4. SePaRaDoS

**Te VaS y Te PieRDo 4!**

Contesto los rewiews...

Xtinamc: crisss... jeje muxas gracias por dejarme el rewiew! Jeje ke bien k t guste la pareja! Y Malfoy... bueno bueno bueno... jaja ademas que en la peli me acorde de ti cuando le vi... to flipao de negro y con el anillo... también me acorde de ruben ke le llaman frodo jaja... inunde el cine ( de babas) jeje ;) bueno segire pronto jeje muxas gracias wapaa! Besitos!...

Amny-Saga ex Ignis- te gusta? Es una cancion preciosa! Jeje ke bien ke t este gustando el fic por cierot que Amy no es sangre-sucia! A ver si esk m confundio y e puesto algo raro :s:s si es eso me lo dices ehh jeje y lo de si Amy podria ir a la Madriguera... SORPRESA! Jejeje muxas gracias wapisima besikos!

bronwyn bm: muxas gracias wapa! Si ke pena :( :( pero bueno aun asi ... abra sorpresa jeje Besitos wapa! Muxas gasias!

CaPiTuLo 4: FeLiz CuMPLeaÑoS

Harry toco el traslador y en unos segundos se encontro frente a la puerta de la madriguera. En seguida que miro vio a sus amigos.

Se abalanzaron sobre el para abrazarlo.

que tal has estado!- preguntaron cuando le soltaron

bien bien...- respondio Harry

La Sra Weasley salio a saludarle y directamente se fueron a la cama ya que era muy tarde... .

no ha habido señales de Voldemort?- preguntaba Harry sorprendido

no y eso es...- dijo Hermione

bueno – dijo Harry

no del todo... porque eso significa que tiene otros planes en mente y que pueden ser peores... mucho peores – dijo Hermione

ahroa es cuando Dumbledore dice que debemos estar mas unidos aun – dijo Ron

Harry seguia callada observando la situacion. Claro que voldemort tenia mejores planes, como matarle a el, o ¿¡entrar en Hogwarts?

no intentara entrar en hogwarts no? –pregunto Harry de pronto

no creo Hogwarts es impenetrable- dijo Hermione

si pero aun asi...- dijo Harry

bueno yo me voy a dormir – dijo Hermione

y Ginny?- pregunto Harry

pues esta en casa de una amiga que casualmente vive cerca de Dean...- dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas

bueno entonces yo me voy a mi habitacion – dijo Hermione – hasta mañana!

La chica salio de la habitacion y Ron y Harry se cambiaron.

Y Amy como se lo tomo?- pregunto Ron

Tu que crees?- dijo muy bajito con la voz rota. Ron se acerco a el y le abrazo

Buenas noches...- dijo Ron

Buenas noches y gracias – dijo Harry

Para eso estan los amigos- dijo Ron.

Harry se tumbo en su cama, miraba la oscuridad del techo recordando como Amy se había quedaod alli sentada mirando como el se iba. No la veria en un mes y medio... . No sabia si podria aguantarlo sin derrumbarse antes. Se quedo dormido recordando los dias de verano tan buenos que había pasado.

Ron empezo a darle almoadazos a Harry para que despertara.

Amy?...- susurro el chico

Harry!- grito Ron tirandose sobre Harry y dandole as almoadazos

Ron estas loco o que! – grito Harry también

Harry llevo una hroa intentando despertarte, por ams que te golpeaba tu seguias como la bella durmiente... es la hora de comer! – explicaba Ron

Esa no es razon para tirarte encima mia y aplastarme...- dijo Harry con fingido enfado

Ron se levanto y ayudo a Harry a levantarse, se vistieron y bajaron a comer. Despues subieron de nuevo a la habitacion con la intencion de hacer algo de deberes. Cuando llegaron Hedwig estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Harry corrio hacia ella y le cogio el pergamino que llevaba. Le dio a la lechuza una chucheria y esta se fue a su jaula.

Harry leyo rapidamente el pergamino sonriendo. Se abalanzo a la mesa a contestar a la carta, la que dejo a un lado. Ron la cogio y comenzo a leerla. Unos segundos despues llego Hermione , quien también empezo a cotillear, mientras Harry seeguia escribiendo la carta. Unos minutos depsues Harry puso la carta en el pico de Hedwig y la mando a casa de Amy.

Comenzaron a hacer deberes, hasta bein entrada la tarde.

mejor asi solo nos queda lo de historia de la magia y pociones – dijo Hermione mientras salian al patio para jugar al quiditch

mmm eso suena bien porque asi podremos vaguear el resto del verano... Hermione eres un genio!- dijo Ron abrazando a su amiga

si claro... solo me quieres para eso ¬¬ - dijo Hermione con tono fingidamente enfadado y separandose de Ron. Harry se dio la vuelta y volvio hacia la casa, ya que con las prisas se había dejado la escoba.

Hermy sabes que eres mas que eso – dijo Ron muy serio

Si ya...- dijo Hermione . Ron se coloco justo delante de ella

Hermione ... escuccha- dijo Ron

Que?- pregutno ella

Yo te quiero mas que para copiarte los deberes... eres mi mejor amiga... yo te quiero mucho- dijo Ron

Ron no digas eso...- dijo Hermione

Ah no callate ahora me toca hablar a mi- dijo Ron haciendo sonreir a la castaña- desde hace ya casi 6 años eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, aun asi sigues pensando que solo te quiero por los deberes!... Hermione yo te quiero- dijo Ron seriamente

Tu también eres mi mejor amigo – dijo ella sonrojada

Ahora te hablo de otra cosa... te quiero Hermione ... no solo como amigo- dijo Ron

Que estas diciendo? Ron si esto es una broma creo que ya...- Hermione no termino la frase ya que el pelirrojo la estaba besando.

Ron paso sus manos a la cintura de la chica. Mientras ella ponia sus manos en el cuello. Fue la castaña quien profundizo el beso, para separarse minutos despues por falta de oxigeno... .

te quiero Hermione ... tu querrias ...- intento decir Ron

si si quiero Ron... yo también te quiero- dijo ella volviendo a besarlo.

Harry veia toda la escena desde la cocina sonriendose, cuando de repetne alguien le hablo por detrás:

bonita pareja no crees?- dijo una voz femenina tras el

Ginny! Que tal!- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica

Muy bien y tu?- pregunto ella- y Amy?

No no ha podido venir, que tal lo has pasado?- pregunto Harry

Muy bien... he estado con seamus... pero porfavor no le digas a mi hermano... se supone que estaba con una amiga...- dijo Ginny

Lo se tranquila no dire nada- dijo el chico sonriendo

Gracias... y esos dos que?- preugnto Ginny mirando a Ron y Hermione a traves de la ventana

Ya ves... al final mira como han acabado – dijo Harry

Ya lo sabia yo eso... bueno vamos a estropearles el momento jeje- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maligna.

Ginny y Harry se acercaban a donde Hermione y Ron estaban.

BUH!- grito Ginny

Aah! – grito ron separandose de Hermione- Ginny! Nos has asustado...

Ya lo creo... por lo que he visto teniais mejores cosas que hacer...- dijo Ginny sonriendo

Bueno ya esta...- dijo Harry- vamos a volar...- dijo mientras montaba en su escoba

Vamos!- dijo Ron montando en la suya...

Pasaron las semanas que les quedaban antes del cumpleaños de Harry montando en escoba y dando paseos por los campos de alrededor de La Madriguera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

corto... mu corto... no tengo inspiracion para este capi jeje lo sneot espero ke lo leais!

MuXoS BeXiToS!


End file.
